Happy Stupid MudBlood?
by Alice Cullens
Summary: Hermione's 7th Year at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry leave to find the Horcruxes, what happens when Hermione falls in love with the Malfoy boy. Draco and Hermione Prefects, shared common room. Possibly Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Due to the fact that I probably read every Twilight story out there over 30k, I'm writing a Harry Potter fan fiction.

It's taken in Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, as well as part of Draco's. It is a Hermione x Draco story, which they will be together. Harry and Ron will be leaving half way through to find the Horcruxes.

The plot is shake and could change, so far it's going to be rated T. I'll be sure to change it as I find it necessary.

**Please do not be very critical, I respect your opinions, tell me what I need to improve on in a nice fashion. I get sick an tired of being yelled at for my horrible spelling or writing style. I'm 15. I'm not an author. I don't know what's wrong unless you tell me. Thank You**

Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks you Skweek. You're great.

**Prologue**

The girl sighed, she knew it was a matter of time before he would find out what was the real problem. She didn't even believe it herself, falling in love with the enemy was what the other once called it. She thought of the torture she would receive if she knew she fell in love with one of _them_. She didn't mind it as much as she wanted. She didn't care if she lost her friends, or her family. For once in her life she didn't even care to get expelled. Hell, she didn't care if she got killed. She loved him, The hunter's apprentice, and she didn't give a damn about anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Important note – I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, all rights reserved to J.K. Rowling.

This is taken pretty much in Hermione's 7th year.

Did I ever tell you how much I owe to my beta? She owns. Skweek you're the greatest. XD.

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One**

As Hermione went on to Hogwarts Express, she looked down onto her head girl badge. She knew that she would be head girl, that she didn't doubt, but she was almost certain that Ron would be Head Boy. She went into the corridor for Prefects, and told Harry and the Weasley's that she would find them as soon as she could.

Unlike everyone else, Hermione was more enthusiastic and persistent to further her education at Hogwarts, especially since she would need ever bit of it to kill Voldemort. She walked into the corridor and turned to walk out. She was mortified. In front of her, 3 feet away, stood Draco Malfoy with the Head Boy badge on. Her life was officially ruined.

"Well, Like we didn't figure you'd be head girl, mud blood." Malfoy snarled. Hermione ignored him, and told the 5th year Prefects what they were suppose to do, Malfoy didn't intrude; not that Hermione minded.

Sadly, Hermione had to sit with Malfoy and bear the rude comments the whole way to Hogwarts.

"Just shut up ferret before I punch you." Hermione bellowed. Malfoy smirked, and left her alone.

* * *

After the feast, Hermione and Draco followed the professor to there shared common room. Surprisingly, it wasn't to far away from the Gryffindor tower and yet close to the Hufflepuff's. Professor Sprout explained the living situation. Hermione's room was on the right and Draco's was to the left. She also explained how there was an adjacent bathroom that connected the room in the middle that they would have to share. Neither Hermione nor Draco was to thrilled.

"Well, Draco, since we live here together, we need to set up some ground rules," Hermione demanded," I'll get a shower at night since it's easier for me, you can't get in the shower in the morning." Malfoy Nodded in acceptance, most likely he need it do his hair.

"Their will be no sexual activities in here --"

"You will absolutely NOT tell me when I can have a shag, mud blood. You pushed it with the showering schedule. I'll do whatever the hell I want to. Just because you can't get anyone to shag you doesn't me you have to take it out on me." Draco snarled.

Hermione stared on.

"I know I'm good looking and all, but please stop staring at me; All your doing is making yourself look uglier when you're standing here." He smirked, and walked away leaving Hermione in tears.

Hermione walked up to her room, not sure why tears were running down her face. Why had Malfoy got to her? He never did before?

Sitting on her bed, she concluded it was because she wasn't used to being called mud blood again. She grabbed her pajamas and got a quick shower then went to lay down. The last time she looked at the clock It was almost 2, and she would be waking soon. But soon enough, she felt unconsciousness drift into her.

Waking up, Hermione rushed to get ready to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast. To say the least, Hermione was running late. Hermione brushed threw her messy hair, and applied a quick layer of foundation for the dark circles around her eyes; but she wasn't fooling anyone. She had a rough night.

"Hello, Ron, Harry" Hermione yawned.

"Hermione, you look – uh -" Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach, "different." Ron finished.

Hermione glared at Ron. She wanted to know what he was about to say, but let it drop. She was, after all, to tired to argue.

She hastily ate a few bites of her breakfast and headed to her first class of the new year; Charms, with Professor Flitwick. They were reviewing the obliviate charm on rats. Hermione did very well considering she practiced all summer. She had the rat's memory gone the first try, which gave Gryffindor 10 points.

The rest of Hermione's schedule consisted of; Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfigurations.

Luckily, she had every class with Ron and Harry, and she had 2 with the Slytherins. Though, it seemed like Malfoy took every chance he had to point out how badly Hermione was looking; most Slytherins would stare and smirk. Even some came up and ask why she looked ultra ugly, though she just walked away. It was obvious it wasn't the greatest day back.

She hid in the prefects bathroom, and gave herself a relaxing bath. She cried the whole time there.

* * *

Draco woke up, and glanced at the grandfather clock, it was 6:15, time for his shower. Draco grabbed a bag of toiletries that consisted of a robe, a brush, some hair gel, and the rest of his clothing for his day-to-day attire.

He noticed that the mud blood wasn't up, and snickered at the though of her being late for a class, oh well. It wasn't his problem.

Draco finished his shower, and got ready, making his hair looked perfect. He did not let one single strand be out of place, he learned that from his father. Perfection has no flaws, it's easily broken, his father made him learn that, for Draco was suppose to be nothing but the best.

His father, Lucius, soon saw how Draco wasn't the best in school, he was second, to a mud blood. Though, Lucius, who didn't want to admit Draco wasn't perfect, decided that ' That mud blood is a possessed freak who should not' be attending Hogwarts.'

After exiting the bathroom, he noticed that Granger wasn't up yet.

'Guess the mud blood isn't perfect, eh?' he thought mentally.

He smirked walking out of the Common Room, today was going to be his perfect day.

After eating, he went to his first class which was Ancient runes, it was boring and he just sat there and whispered to Crabb and Goyle who has a stupid expression on their faces.

Next was Charms, which Draco did fractionally well considering the Gryffindorks weren't in this class.

After Charms was Care of Magical Creatures, with the Gryffindorks. He even made sure to make fun of Hermione all class, and even had convince some Ravenclaws in the hall to do so. He was pretty pleased with himself.

He continued to make fun of Hermione all day, making her day damn well horrible. He even payed someone to push her in the hall and make her books fall.

Revenge felt good.

It was easy to see that she must have been upset because when he walked into the common room he knew that Granger wasn't there. He actually took advantaged of it, he invited Pansy over, for a quick shag.

When Pansy left he got a shower, since Granger wasn't in it, and went to bed.

He heard Granger come in some time after midnight.

* * *

Hermione came in around 2 a.m. after the persistence and annoyance became intolerantly from Moaning Myrtle. She looked down at her pruny skin and felt the wrinkles it had. She then continued up to her room and stripped off her old uniform and put on her nightclothes determined to look decent for the next day. If only she knew she would be lying to herself. 


End file.
